


Stupid Punk

by Somiko_Raven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, these two are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: Steve and Bucky are simply enjoying winter together on the evening before Christmas Eve, but as midnight passes, Steve has a surprise for Bucky.





	Stupid Punk

Snow fell from the sky, dancing in the chilly air. Normally Bucky would have a hard time with the snow, remembering too much from the past, but for once he felt okay. It was the first winter that he was able to enjoy as himself since he was captured, and he had been trying to take advantage of that fact. Steve would sometimes request that they go inside if temperatures dropped too low for his liking, but that was okay, Bucky could understand why. Neither were free of their pasts, but some days were better than others.

He looked at Steve now, seeing him watch the snowfall. It had taken them a long time to reach this point in their lives when they could finally slow down enough to actually enjoy life, treasure the small moments. They had nowhere they needed to be, no need to be their alter egos. They were just Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

“You alright?” Bucky decided to ask as Steve simply continued to watch the flakes.

“Yeah… I’m fine, Buck.”

“Are you sure?” he tried again.

Steve finally turned to him. “I’m sure. It’s just… beautiful again.”

Bucky lightly smiled, looking to the sky again himself. “Yeah, it is.”

It was quiet for a New York evening, and they relished it. Reaching up, Bucky caught a few large flakes on his glove, able to see the unique, intricate designs for a few precious seconds before they melted away. He heard Steve come up to him, snow crunching underneath his boots. “Doesn’t really feel like Christmas Eve yet, though, does it?” Bucky asked him.

“It’s still the twenty-third, Bucky,” Steve reminded him with a grin, putting an arm around the other’s shoulders, and together they admired nature’s beautiful, frozen creations that Bucky was able to catch.

“Do you think Stark could make snowflakes that don’t melt?”

“I don’t know if that’s in his area of expertise,” Steve answered, “unless you’re thinking something more technological.”

“I don’t know,” Bucky softly said. “I just don’t want them going away, or lumping together into something not as pretty… something… dangerous.”

“Are you okay?” Steve asked.

With a nod, Bucky replied, “Maybe we should go inside.”

“Alright,” Steve told him and Bucky dropped his hand to his side.

They slowly made their way back to Tony’s tower, seeing a few people here and there along the way trying to shovel out the snow as it came. Coming to the empty lot of Avengers Tower, the white blanket seemed untouched except for a couple trails of prints. The two men went inside, riding the elevator up, saying a hello to JARVIS after his friendly greeting. Arriving at their assigned floor, Steve led Bucky inside, surprising him by starting to pull off the winter gear for him.

“Okay, I’m not that upset,” Bucky told him, unzipping the coat on his own. “I just…”

“Started thinking about…  _that_?” Steve tried to finish for him. Once he received a nod, Steve said, “Take off your boots and get comfortable on the couch, alright?”

“You gonna take care of me?” Bucky laughed, but did remove the damp boots.

While removing his own coat and boots, Steve answered with, “Of course I am.”

Bucky smiled as Steve gave him a kiss before heading into the kitchen. It was nice being the one taken care of for once, not that he really complained much back when it was the other way around. Walking to their couch, Bucky curled up on one of the cushions, pulling down the thick, fluffy blanket from the back of it. When Steve came in, he set a mug full of hot cocoa down on their coffee table and sat beside Bucky, the other wrapping both of them in the blanket. “Now we’ll both be warm,” Bucky promised as Steve laughed, kissing his cheek as they held each other close.

“Thank you, and the drink there is for you, by the way.”

“Why, thank you, Rogers,” he said, reaching over and taking the mug in his hands. It took just one sip and he felt he was in heaven with the man he loved.

They had JARVIS play Christmas movies on the television for them, enjoying the warmth and just being together. It was a little after midnight, finally Christmas Eve, when Steve told Bucky, “I have something I want to give you.”

“It’s not even Christmas yet, Stevie,” Bucky playfully complained.

“I know, I don’t want to do it on Christmas,” Steve explained as he removed himself from their little blanket nest. Bucky curiously watched as Steve turned to face him. “James Buchanan Barnes,” he started, seeing his lover’s eyes widen, “will you marry me?” The question ended as Steve dropped to a knee, taking out a box and opening it to reveal a simple ring.

Bucky stared at both Steve and the ring. “I…” No words came to him, so instead he dropped the empty mug to the floor, not hearing it break as he threw himself at Steve, arms around him in a tight embrace.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Steve laughed, holding onto him.

“S-stupid punk,” Bucky managed, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

“Love you, Bucky.”

Letting go long enough to wipe his eyes, Bucky responded, “I love you too, Steve.”

The ring was eventually placed on his finger, and they enjoyed a wonderful Christmas Eve together, just the two of them.


End file.
